Fluffy Love
by Kecebong
Summary: Pun tidak setiap hari dapat berjumpa, di akhir pekan Hinata dan Sasuke masih dapat melampiaskan segala kerinduan dalam hal memberikan dan menerima afeksi sederhana. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hari-hari di awal bulan selalu menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Demi Jashin, Sasuke tidak pernah berharap untuk mendapat atensi yang berlebihan terutama dari kaum hawa di sekitarnya. Tatapan kagum, bisikan memuja, dan ungkapan cinta dari _Barbie-barbie_ pengunjung setia _mall_ serta salon dengan tarif setara harga _smartphone_ -nya. Hei, Sasuke tidak butuh cinta dari manusia yang hanya bisa membuang uang dengan sia-sia.

Dibesarkan di lingkungan borjuis rasanya tidak membuat Sasuke memiliki pemikiran dangkal untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti yang dilakukan sebagian besar teman-teman kuliahnya. Balapan liar, berpesta, dan membayar sekian puluh juta untuk bisa _one night stand_ dengan penari _stripper_ yang menurut Sasuke belum tentu terjaga kebersihannya. Dan apakah itu berarti putra tunggal keluarga Uchiha ternyata masih perjaka? _Well,_ apakah kau percaya dengan fakta bahwa Sasuke masih perjaka? Tidak? Atau mungkin ya? Silahkan berasumsi ria.

Oke, mari lupakan sejenak pembahasan tentang masalah perjaka yang rasanya kurang nyaman didengar telinga.

Omong-omong masalah kurang nyaman, Sasuke sepertinya juga sedang mengalaminya. Laki-laki yang saat ini menempuh semester akhir di fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis di Universitas Konoha merasa kurang nyaman dengan pandangan menyipit sang bunda yang jelas-jelas tidak percaya pada alasan sibuk yang sengaja dikarangnya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau mengantar ibu untuk pergi arisan," Mikoto Uchiha masih memberikan pandangan menyipit pada putranya yang saat ini sedang membaca diktat kuliah di ruang tengah.

"Hn," mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Mikoto melangkah mendekati sofa. Wanita yang masih tampak cantik di awal usia lima puluhan itu duduk di sofa kemudian mengambil diktat yang sedang dibaca oleh putranya.

"Kau pasti menyesal kalau tidak mengantarkan ibu kali ini," Mikoto berkata sambil menatap sepasang mata gelap yang menyerupai warna matanya.

"Dan faktanya aku selalu menyesal," Sasuke mengambil kembali diktatnya kemudian melangkah menuju anak tangga. Ck, siapa yang tidak trauma jika setiap Sasuke mengantarkan sang bunda ke acara arisan ujung-ujungnya dia akan jadi bulan-bulanan para bunda kaya raya.

"Meskipun di sana kau akan bertemu Hinata?" Mikoto tersenyum lebar saat melihat langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti di anak tangga ketiga. "Ibu dengar dia baru lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha―"

"Kunci mobil dimana?"

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Fluffy Love**_

 _ **Oleh Kecebong**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

Terkadang Sasuke gagal paham dengan pola pikir sang bunda yang terkadang seolah mengetahui segala hal yang terlintas dikepalanya. Mungkin karena kemampuan yang dimiliki ibunya itu, sang ayah tidak pernah berani untuk berselingkuh atau bahkan sekadar main mata dengan karyawan perempuan di perusahaannya. Satu hal yang dapat Sasuke petik untuk kelangsungan hidupnya: hindari sejauh mungkin tipe perempuan seperti Mikoto Uchiha. Dan Sasuke yakin Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah tipe perempuan seperti ibunya.

Hinata akan segera menjadi mahasiswi tingkat pertama. Perempuan itu terlihat lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan kali terakhir Sasuke melihatnya saat berlibur di Suna. Rambut gelap panjangnya dikuncir kuda sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat jelas leher putihnya. _Damn_ , sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak mendaratkan kecupan di sana.

Untuk beberapa menit ke depan Sasuke tidak akan protes dengan Hinata yang meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang makan kediaman Hyuuga. Perempuan itu masih sibuk membantu _helper_ dan menyajikan kudapan dan minuman untuk peserta arisan di ruang keluarga. Terdengar beberapa suara yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Hinata. Sebagian besar bertanya mengenai universitas yang nanti akan menjadi tempat belajarnya. Ketika mendengar Universitas Konoha sebagai jawaban, rasanya Sasuke ingin segera menyeret Hinata ke ruang makan untuk menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Tatanan kamar Hinata masih sama. Lemari putih besar masih pada posisi dekat jendela. Ranjang putih berukuran sedang dengan diapit dua meja nakas yang menjadi tempat favorit Hinata meletakkan ponselnya. Meja belajar dan rak buku yang sebagian besar diisi dengan novel dan manga. Meja rias yang di atasnya hanya terdapat seperangkat _make-up_ yang jarang digunakan, kotak jepit rambut, sisir, dan boneka panda.

"Kau yakin, Neji membiarkanmu kuliah di Konoha?" Sasuke nerebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Hinata. _Sweater_ putih sudah dilepasnya sehingga dia bisa dengan nyaman tiduran dengan menggunakan kaus abu-abu. Mata gelapnya mengikuti pergerakan Hinata yang sedang mengganti _dress_ _peach_ dengan kaus hijau toska.

"Jangan lihat!" Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Setelah memastikan posisi tidur laki-laki itu membelakanginya, Hinata segera mlepaskan _dress-_ nya.

"Padahal jarang melihatmu memakai pakaian feminim," Sasuke kembali pada posisinya semula dan sempat melihat _bra_ Hinata yang belum tertutup kaus. Hm, daripada kaus mungkin seharusnya Hinata tidak memakai baju apapun.

"Hentikan tatapan mesum itu," Hinata meletakkan _dress_ -nya di keranjang dekat lemari kemudian melangkah ke arah ranjang. Mata pucatnya memandang mata gelap Sasuke sejenak sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Seharusnya kau minta aku menjemputmu," Sasuke berbisik pelan sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitar leher Hinata. Laki-laki itu merasakan kecupan ringan di hidung dan tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Hinata bertanya dengan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir laki-laki yang jelas terlihat gemas atas apa yang dilakukannya. "Kau tahu, aku sengaja merahasiakan kepulanganku karena―" Dan seharusnya Hinata jelas mengetahui jawaban Sasuke hanya dengan merasakan ciuman yang kini mereka lakukan disertai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata menjalin hubungan pacaran sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sasuke ingat pada saat ia menegaskan status hubungan, Hinata kala itu baru saja mengikuti ujian masuk SMA di Suna. Kedekatan orang tua mereka membuat Sasuke, Neji, dan Hinata juga menjadi teman dekat. Sasuke dan Neji selalu menjadi kawan sekaligus lawan pada saat mengenyam pembelajaran di SMA. Keputusan Neji untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Suna beserta membawa Hinata untuk melanjutkan SMA di sana adalah ide paling buruk bagi Sasuke. Meskipun ia tahu, di Suna Hinata akan tinggal bersama keluarga besar dari ayahnya.

Perasaan suka pada Hinata sudah ada di benak Sasuke sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun membayangkan Neji akan memberinya label sebagai _lolicon_ rasanya sedikit mengganggunya. Silahkan pikirkan bagaimana respon yang akan kauberikan apabila melihat seorang mahasiswa yang memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih perempuan mana saja justru lebih menyukai gadis kecil yang baru saja lulus SMP.

Inginnya Sasuke menunggu Hinata sedikit dewasa ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya. Namun, semua rencana Sasuke gagal dengan keputusan Hinata yang setuju melanjutkan SMA di Suna. Hinata akan meninggalkannya. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat bagaimana pergaulan Hinata, siapa saja teman-teman dekatnya, kemudian siapa saja yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan, Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihat perkembangan yang dialami oleh tubuh Hinata. Perkembangan tinggi badannya, perkembangan rambutnya, perkembangan lingkar pinggulnya, serta perkembangan lingkar dadanya. Silahkan, anggap saja Sasuke _pervert._ Demi Jashin dan ajaran sesatnya Sasuke tidak pernah bisa mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya apabila sudah berkaitan dengan Hinata.

Jadi sebelum semua kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinata menjalin hubungan. Ya, meskipun itu hubungan jarak jauh Sasuke tidak peduli. Karena yang terpenting adalah Hinata sudah menjadi kekasihnya, miliknya. Selain itu, Sasuke juga bisa lebih bebas meluapkan segala afeksi rasa sayangnya terhadap Hinata. Ah, dan juga afeksi seksualnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul empat sore acara arisan sudah benar-benar selesai. Sasuke dan Hinata ikut membantu merapihkan ruang keluarga. Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke mengemudikan mobil untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Dari kaca spion, mata gelapnya dapat melihat ekspresi semangat Hinata yang sedang menceritakan kehidupan SMA-nya pada Mikoto di jok belakang. Sesekali terdengar tawa, kemudian pembicaraan didominasi lagi oleh Hinata yang menceritakan tentang teman-teman dekatnya.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hinata melalui kaca spion saat tanpa sadar menceritakan salah satu teman laki-laki yang pada saat upacara kelulusan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sasuke mendengus saat menyadari Hinata yang dengan sengaja melanjutkan cerita untuk membuatnya lebih kesal.

Kediaman Uchiha selalu menjadi rumah kedua bagi Hinata. Bisa dibilang Hinata adalah objek penyalur obsesi Mikoto yang gagal memiliki anak perempuan. Sejak kecil Mikoto selalu memanjakan Hinata, membelikan baju-baju, sepatu, aksesoris dan lain sebagainya. Saat menyadari terdapat hubungan asmara diantara putranya dan Hinata, jelas saja Mikoto adalah salah satu pihak yang sangat mendukung hubungan keduanya. Sementara di keluarga Hyuuga, Neji adalah satu-satunya yang menetang jika adiknya menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Semua yang mengenal Neji Hyuuga megetahui fakta bahwa dia mengidap _sister complex,_ sehingga Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini Sasuke akan menemani Hinata mempelajari materi yang kemungkinan akan keluar pada saat ujian masuk universitas. Mengajari Hinata bagi Sasuke hampir sama dengan mengajari anak SD. Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerap pembelajaran, dan juga cenderung cepat melupakan apa yang telah dipelajari sebelumnya. Hal inilah yang sedikit membuat Sasuke cemas. Program Studi yang ingin Hinata masuki adalah pendidikan sekolah dasar. Memang tidak terlalu sulit, namun tetap saja kualitas mengajar guru akan berpengaruh pada kualitas pengetahuan siswa. Dan Sasuke yakin Hinata masih harus banyak belajar lagi agar mampu menjadi pendidik yang baik.

Sasuke memberikan waktu sepuluh menit untuk Hinata beristirahat setelah sekitar satu setengah jam berkutat mengerjakan soal-soal. Hinata meminum sedikit air putih kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Sasuke. Perlahan dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Pagi hari Hinata membereskan pakaian-pakaian yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Beberapa yang sudah kekecilan atau jarang dipakai ia pisahkan agar jumlah baju-bajunya tidak terlalu banyak. Siangnya Hinata membantu sang ibu untuk menyiapkan acara arisan bulanan yang kebetulan mendapat giliran menjadi tuan rumah. Dan sorenya hingga sekarang hari sudah mulai malam Hinata belajar dengan ditemani Sasuke.

"Kau lelah?" ciuman singkat di pipi kiri membuat Hinata kembali membuka kedua matanya. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dengan telapak tangan besarnya yang mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Hinata menggeser posisi tidurnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke kemudian kembali memejamkan kedua matanya .

"Delapan malam," Sasuke memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala Hinata kemudian berbisik,"kau mau menginap atau kuantar pulang?" Hinata tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Sasuke menghela napas perlahan kemudian mengambil ponsel untuk memberitahukan kepada keluarga Hyuuga bahwa Hinata malam ini akan menginap di kediaman Uchiha.

Melihat Hinata yang memang tampak kelelahan membuat Sasuke tidak tega untuk menagih janji yang akan memberinya banyak ciuman sebagai imbalan menemaninya belajar. Baiklah, malam ini Sasuke akan merelakan Hinata tidur dengan nyaman.

"Mimpi indah," bisik Sasuke kemudian mengecup perlahan bibir Hinata.

* * *

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic absurd bong. Fic ini dibuat di sela-sela waktu nyusun bab 4 skrispsi. Entah kenapa kalau isi kepala sudah numpuk dengan banyaknya teori-teori rasanya jutru malah pengen nuangin jadi fic. Jadi, anggap aja ini fic iseng-iseng yang memang dari segi ceritanya _simple_ dan tanpa konflik, yah sesuai judulnyalah.

Oya, mungkin ada beberapa _reader_ yang mungkin gak asing sama tema dan plotnya. Yup, fic ini _remake_ dari salah satu fic yang bong publish di akun piiiiiiip *himitsu. Kangen aja sama fic ginian un.

Baik, sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf bong belum bisa update fic-fic sebelumnya.

Kalau nemu _typo_ juga mohon maaf ^^

Jaa, na…


	2. Chapter 2

Ino Yamanaka merupakan satu-satunya perempuan yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan diantara Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara sejak masa SMA. Kedekatannya dengan Sai yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke mungkin menjadi alasan awal bergabungnya Ino dengan kumpulan laki-laki populer di kampusnya. Ino diam-diam bersyukur karena empat teman dekatnya itu memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah di kampus yang sama. Meskipun sedikit menyayangkan keputusan Neji yang justru ingin melanjutkan kuliah di kampung halaman sang ayah.

Jika ditanya apakah Ino juga dekat dengan Hinata, maka Ino akan dengan tegas menjawab tidak. Neji dan Sasuke terkadang memang berdebat saat membahas mengenai 'Hinata' saat _hang out_ sepulang sekolah. Namun Ino cukup sadar diri untuk tidak terlalu penasaran dengan pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ino pernah dikenalkan dengan Hinata sekitar empat tahun yang lalu saat berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk pesta _barbeque_ merayakan ulang tahun Neji. Pada saat itu Hinata masih duduk di kelas delapan. Wajah manisnya masih jelas menunjukkan sisi kekanakan, namun pembawaannya yang tenang dan santai membuat Ino yakin bahwa gadis kecil itu mampu mengimbangi pergaulan lingkaran pertemanan mereka.

Tidak ada yang memberitahu Ino tentang fakta bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata saat itu. Namun saat melihat perhatian Sasuke yang tampak lain terhadap gadis itu, Ino dapat segera mengambil kesimpulan. Dan bukan sekali dua kali Ino pernah melihat Sasuke _bastard_ memberikan kecupan di bibir gadis yang bahkan usianya masih belum genap lima belas tahun. _Well,_ tentunya Ino tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyimpulkan bahwa sang _Chiken butt_ yang seolah sok jual mahal itu ternyata bukan seorang homo kesepian.

Dan setelah sekian lama, Ino kembali melihat Hinata yang kini menjadi sosok perempuan yang cukup dewasa di kantin kampusnya. Meskipun tetap ada beberapa hal yang tidak berubah darinya. Ino masih mendapati senyum menenangkan Hinata, suara jernihnya, dan pandangan matanya yang ramah. Ah, memiliki pembawaan yang riang juga jelas membuat Hinata dengan cepat bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan konten obrolan _absurd_ teman-teman dekatnya.

Bunyi dentingan gelas membuyarkan lamunan Ino sejenak. Diliriknya laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau sudah memandanginya sekitar…" laki-laki itu melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. "sepuluh menit,"

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya sejenak kemudian mendengus pelan. "Demi Tuhan, kau jadi semakin menyebalkan," Sasuke meringis pelan saat kepalan tangan Ino mendarat di tulang rusuknya.

Ino tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sasuke belakangan ini memang lebih terlihat lebih ekspresif. Dan kembalinya Hinata di keseharian Sasuke jelas menjadi satu-satunya alasan yang dapat Ino pikirkan. _Well,_ dengan adanya Hinata jelas membuat Ino merasa sedikit senang karena sekarang. Ino tidak akan lagi dilabeli sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan para laki-laki tampan.

.

.

.

 _ **Fluffy Love**_

 _ **Oleh Kecebong**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata tidak berhenti bercoleteh tentang betapa senangnya dia bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman dekat Sasuke. Selama Hinata berada di Suna, dia hanya dapat beberapa kali bertemu dengan Naruto dan lainnya pada saat libur panjang. Rasanya keputusan untuk kembali ke Konoha adalah keputusan paling tepat yang pernah dibuatnya.

Hinata juga menceritakan tentang ajakan Ino untuk membeli referensi buku-buku yang menunjang perkuliahan semester pertama Hinata di fakultas Ilmu Pendidikan. Selama di Konoha Hinata susah mendapatkan teman perempuan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sebagian besar perempuan yang berteman dengan Hinata saat SMP dulu memiliki maksud lain: ingin dekat dengan Neji dan Sasuke misalnya. Dan sekarang bisa berteman akrab dengan Ino benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa bahagia.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke berhenti untuk menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam pelan jemari-jemari kecil perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata tersenyum perlahan, merasa senang dengan afeksi sederhana dari laki-laki yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya. Mata pucat Hinata terpejam saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Hinata selalu menyukai jenis ciuman yang santai seperti ini.

"Jangan lupa berteman dengan teman seangkatan denganmu juga," Sasuke berbisik pelan kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Sasuke benar, Hinata juga harus berteman dengan teman-teman seangkatannya juga. Kau tahu? Teman adalah salah satu faktor penting yang dapat membuat kehidupan perkuliahanmu menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

Pada bulan pertama menjalani perkuliahan Hinata sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman yang cukup menyenangkan. Sakura dan Tenten adalah teman sekelas yang belakangan sering mengajak Hinata untuk _hang out_ bersama saat usai perkuliahan. Hinata merasa nyaman saat bersama mereka berdua. Sejauh ini Hinata belum pernah mendengar mereka mengungkit mengenai latar belakang keluarganya ataupun masalah kedekatannya dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. _Well,_ sepertinya Hinata sudah menemukan teman yang dapat membuatnya menjadi diri sendiri kapan saja.

.

.

.

Sabtu malam biasanya Hinata akan menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Sabtu siang Hinata akan dimonopoli oleh Mikoto dengan dalih ingin mengajari Hinata membuat berbagai macam _cake_. Sore ini Mikoto dan Hinata akan membuat _choco chips cookies_ yang rencananya akan diberikan kepada Sakura dan Tenten sebagai ungkapan terimakasih karena sudah mengajari Hinata bermain gitar. _Instrument_ musik yang dapat Hinata mainkan sampai saat ini hanya piano. Saat mendengar Tenten mahir memainkan gitar, Hinata dengan semangat ingin mencoba belajar.

Sasuke kurang suka makanan manis, sehingga Hinata sengaja membuat dua adonan dengan kandungan gula tepung dan susu bubuk yang berbeda. Saat dua loyang _cookies_ sudah dimasukan ke dalam oven waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Masih butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk menunggu _cookies-_ nya matang.

Hinata segera mencuci tangan kemudian melepas _apron_ birunya. Setelah meminta izin sebentar kepada Mikoto, Hinata segera melangkah ke ruang tengah untuk menemui Sasuke yang sedang menonton acara berita di televisi.

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke bertanya setelah Hinata duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Hinata, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi.

"Tinggal menunggu matang," Hinata tersenyum saat merasakan tepukan lembut di puncak kepalanya. "Besok aku tidak mau lari pagi," Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Sasuke.

"Basket?" Sasuke menawarkan pilihan lain. Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan. Minggu pagi biasanya Sasuke mengajak Hinata berolahraga. Entah hanya sekadar _jogging_ di sekitar kompeks, bersepeda, atau bermain basket di lapangan belakang rumah.

" _Love you,"_ Hinata berbisik pelan sembari memberikan ciuman di leher Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepas _headphone_ saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Mata gelapnya melirik layar laptop yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Hinatakah? Sasuke segera bangkit dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

Dengan mata pucat yang tampak mengantuk, Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sasuke melangkah pelan dan duduk di dekat Hinata. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi kiri Hinata. "Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya pelan.

"Um," Hinata membuka kedua matanya kemudian meringis pelan. "Aku takut,"

Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. Dia cukup paham kebiasaan Hinata ketika bermimpi buruk.

Sasuke bergerak menuju meja belajar, merapihkan buku-buku yang tadi dibacanya, mematikan laptop, dan mematikan lampu kamar. Lampu di atas meja nakas sebelah kiri sengaja dibiarkan tetap menyala. Hinata menggeser posisi tidurnya ke sebelah kiri sehingga menyisakan sisi kanan tempat tidur yang akan ditempati oleh Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke ikut berbaring, Hinata memiringkan posisi wajahnya agar berdekatan dengan wajah kekasihnya. Hinata membiarkan tangan kirinya membelai pelan wajah Sasuke.

"Kurasa mimpi buruk hanya alasan," Sasuke tersenyum pelan saat melihat wajah cemberut Hinata. Laki-laki itu memberikan ciuman yang sedikit menuntut pada bibir perempuan yang sangat disayanginya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sangat memahami bahwa jenis ciuman yang mereka lakukan akan selalu berkelanjutan. Dan tentunya akan berakhir di saat keduanya mulai kelelahan.

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic super singkat ini. Sebenarnya nggak niat mau ngepublish, tapi rasanya sayang kalau dihapus gitu aja tanpa ada satu dua orang yang baca. Ini fic ternyata udah lamaaaaaa banget bong tulis. Nemu ini fic pas beres-beres file.

Hm, intinya sih sedikit lanjutan. Nah, jadi mohon maaf apabila minna kurang berkenan dengan fic bong yang ini ya. Kesibukkan di dunia nyata lebih banyak bikin bong nggak punya banyak waktu buat bikin plot SasuHina. Jadi, sekali lagi mohon maaf dan terimakasih udah setia nungguin dan ngasih dukungan ke bong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata bukanlah tipe perempuan yang suka menghabiskan waktu pagi harinya hanya untuk merias wajah. Untuk kegiatan sehari-hari ia hanya akan memoles sedikit bedak dan _lipstick_ sebagai pemanis bibir mungilnya. Begitu pun saat melakukan _date_ dengan Sasuke, Hinata hanya akan memakai _make up_ sederhana. Lagi pula, sejauh ini sang pacar tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tampilan wajahnya. Jadi, rasanya Hinata tidak perlu susah-susah belajar bagaimana cara memakai _eyeliner_ misalnya.

Namun, bergaul bersama Sakura dan Tenten selama hampir satu semester ini ternyata sedikit membawa pengaruh pada Hinata. Dua teman dekatnya itu termasuk perempuan yang cukup _fashionable_ dan pandai dalam hal tata rias wajah. Sehingga lambat laun Hinata akhirnya tergoda untuk belajar mengaplikasikan koleksi kosmetik yang selalu ia simpan di dalam laci meja riasnya.

Sore ini Hinata akan menemani Sasuke mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan kota. Sedikit menggunakan _make up_ mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Beberapa hari lalu Hinata mulai berani memoles wajah ketika akan berangkat kuliah. Dan tanggapan dari sang pacar pun cukup memberikan motivasi untuk semakin mempercantik dirinya.

Satu senyuman menghiasi wajah Hinata ketika mendengar bunyi ketukan. Hinata sekali lagi memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin untuk memastikan tidak ada pulasan _lipstick_ yang berantakan. Hinata kemudian memakai _wedges_ , mengambil tas dan tidak lupa _lipstick_ pun ia masukkan. _Well_ , sebagai antisipasi apabila nanti terjadi ciuman. Dan berciuman dengan Sasuke selalu menjadi candu yang memabukkan. Apalagi jika disertai sentuhan-sentuhan ringan, rasanya hasrat Hinata akan benar-benar sulit untuk dikendalikan.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Fluffy Love**_

 _ **Oleh Kecebong**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Mata pucatnya memberikan pandangan kesal pada Sasuke yang sedang mengembalikan tiga novel pilihannya ke rak buku sastra. Padahal tiga novel itu termasuk karya langka dan Hinata benar-benar ingin segera membacanya. Ketika menemukan mata gelap Sasuke menatap tajam padanya, Hinata mengurungkan niat untuk menyuarakan protesnya.

"Ujian semester tinggal menghitung hari, ingat?" teguran Sasuke benar-benar membuat Hinata harus segera meredam rasa kesalnya. Ia dengan berat hati ikut mengembalikan satu novel ke rak asalnya. "membaca buku psikologi dan pedagogik kurasa lebih berguna dari pada sastra." Hinata merasakan tepukan lembut pada puncak kepalanya dan satu kecupan singkat di dahi cukup berhasil untuk menguapkan segala kekesalannya.

Perpustakaan kota pada sore hari masih cukup ramai pengunjung untuk sekadar membaca atau pun meminjam beberapa koleksinya. Hinata mengeluarkan kartu anggota untuk meminjam dua buku yang dipilihkan oleh Sasuke untuknya. Sang pacar juga meminjam dua buku yang Hinata yakini berhubungan dengan salah satu mata kuliah yang diambilnya. Sasuke sejak dulu selalu menjadi _partner_ belajar yang sempurna bagi Hinata.

Ketika Hinata akan menghadapi ujian sekolah untuk penentuan kelulusan SMA, meskipun ia berada di Suna Sasuke tetap membantunya. Mengirimkan buku-buku penunjang, memberikan latihan-latihan soal, dan juga selalu menjadi sumber motivasinya untuk tetap berusaha.

Satu senyuman terukir di bibir mungil Hinata. Terlalu banyak yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Jadi, mencoba mengalah mungkin adalah pilihan yang terbaik baginya.

* * *

.

.

.

Salah satu dosen pernah berkata bahwa buku adalah gudangnya ilmu dan kunci untuk membukanya yaitu dengan membaca. Jadi, untuk menyambut ujian semester yang akan tiba lusa Hinata memutuskan untuk rajin membaca buku-buku kuliahnya. Untuk mata kuliah konsep dasar matematika ia cukup percaya diri karena sejak dua bulan lalu Sasuke sudah banyak mengajari dan memberikan soal-soal latihan untuknya.

Selain membaca, Hinata juga membuat rangkuman agar materi yang telah dibacanya dapat lebih diingatnya dengan mudah. Hinata mengecek kembali rangkuman beberapa bab yang telah dibuatnya. Setelah cukup puas dengan hasilnya, ia mengambil ponsel yang bergetar di sisi kiri meja belajarnya. Satu pesan singkat dari Sasuke membuat satu senyuman terlukis di wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengambil _headset_ dari ranjang kemudian memasangnya di telinga. Ia mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang diputar di salah satu stasiun radio favorit kaula muda Konoha. Lagu yang Hinata dengarkan memang hanya sebuah lagu _instrument_ lama. Namun, mendengarkan lagu itu membuat Hinata kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan indahnya dengan Sasuke selama tiga tahun bersama.

Sasuke yang menjadi sahabat baik kakaknya, Sasuke yang sejak dulu dikaguminya, Sasuke yang selalu peduli padanya, Sasuke yang selalu menyayanginya, Sasuke yang menjadi kekasih pertamanya, Sasuke yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, dan Sasuke yang selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam segala aspek kehidupannya.

Meskipun Hinata sedikit melupakan momen _first kiss-_ nya, rasanya ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas momen pertama saat melakukan hal dewasa yang membuatnya semakin mencintai kekasihnya. Ketika libur panjang SMA di tahun kedua, Hinata dapat memiliki Sasuke Uchiha seutuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata tahu masih ada dua ujian mata kuliah yang besok menantinya. Hari pertama dan kedua dapat ia lalui tanpa kendala. Namun di hari ketiga saat pulang kuliah Sasuke datang menjemputnya. Membawanya ke kediaman Uchiha dan langsung memberikan ciuman yang menuntut ketika memasuki kamar sang Uchiha muda. Satu gigitan kecil pada leher Hinata menandakan bahwa saat ini Sasuke menginginkannya.

Jemari-jemari Hinata merayap menuju leher kekasihnya. Bibir lelaki itu kembali memberikan ciuman untuknya. Lengan Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata untuk semakin mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ketika ciuman-ciuman lembut yang Sasuke berikan mulai berubah liar, Hinata hanya perlu mengikuti arah hasrat sang kekasih yang akan membuatnya kembali merasakan arti dipuja oleh lelaki yang begitu dicintainya.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara ketikan _keyboard_ adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Hinata ketika mulai perlahan membuka mata. Mata pucatnya mengamati langit-langit kamar dan menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di kediaman Uchiha. Hinata memiringkan posisi tidurnya ke kanan agar dapat melihat jam di atas nakas. Pukul lima dan di luar sana matahari mulai perlahan kembali ke peraduannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hinata melihat ke arah Sasuke yang bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

Hinata tersenyum ketika lelaki itu memberikan kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya. "Berapa jam aku tertidur?" ia bertanya pada Sasuke sambil memakai kembali kemeja biru mudanya.

"Sekitar tiga jam," Sasuke mengambil sisir dari dalam tas Hinata, kemudian mulai membantu merapihkan rambut kekasihnya yang terlihat berantakan. Setelah memastikan rambut Hinata sudah cukup rapih, Sasuke mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat yang sengaja ia siapkan. "tidak terlalu manis seperti biasa," ucapnya saat Hinata mulai menyesap tehnya.

Setelah meletakkan cangkir di atas nakas Hinata kembali merasakan kecupan di puncak kepalanya. Mata gelap Sasuke memandang lembut padanya. Bibir lelaki itu bergerak mencium telinga kanannya dan menggumamkan sebuah kata.

Sebuah kata sederhana. Namun, Hinata sangat memahami makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Sebuah kata yang mewakili betapa besarnya rasa sayang yang dimiliki lelaki itu untuknya. Sebuah kata yang membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Hinata."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bong's note:**

Eto, gimana bilangnya ya. Tolong anggap saja fic bong yang ini sebagai pemanis hari minna yang mungkin agak yah, melelahkan. Nggak ada konflik seperti biasa dan tentu saja super sederhana. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa bong suka banget bikinnya. Bikin bahagia dan bikin keingetan pacar juga (oke, yang ini tolong abaikan saja).

Di Bong's note ini, bong cuma mau ngucapin banyak terimaksih sama minna yang setiaaaaa banget nungguin bong publish fic. Oya, ini agak tinggi dari rate T sebenernya. Tapi ya, tergantung imajinasi minna sih pas baca apakah fic ini masih layak dibaca remaja atau nggak.

Sekali lagi, bong ucapin terimakasih udah luangin waktu buat baca karya sederhana bong ya.

Sampai jumpa, minna!


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika rutinitas harus diubah paksa, Hinata hanya akan menerima tanpa banyak berkeluh kesah. Meski harus kehilangan kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke pada setiap akhir pekan, Hinata merasa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Hinata harus dapat mengurangi sifat manjanya. Pun situasi seolah menuntutnya untuk dapat bersikap dewasa. Menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir, tentunya membuat Sasuke akan lebih peduli pada tugas akhir dari pada kekasihnya. Mungkin ada sedikit rasa kecewa. Namun Hinata harus dapat mengatasinya.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Fluffy Love**_

 _ **Oleh Kecebong**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

Dari sekian banyak tempat di kampusnya, Hinata selalu merasa canggung ketika harus memasuki gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis. Tidak sedikit pasang mata yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan pandangan sinis. _Well,_ menjadi kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke terkadang membuat Hinata harus menunjukkan sikap angkuh dan egois.

Hinata sudah lama menutup telinga, terutama sejak kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Universitas Konoha. Uchiha adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar yang memiliki peran penting dalam dunia bisnis Konoha. Dan keberadaannya sebagai kekasih putra tunggal Uchiha, tentunya menghadirkan suatu pro kontra yang menurut Hinata sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Mau orang lain berkata apa tentangnya, Hinata tetap akan teguh pada pendiriannya. Sasuke menyayanginya, Hinata pun sama, dan dua keluarga memberikan restu sejak lama. Jadi rasanya Hinata tidak perlu ambil pusing pada opini orang di sekitarnya.

Ketika sampai di depan ruang tujuan, Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata. Lelaki itu memberikan satu kecupan singkat di dahi kekasihnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," Sasuke memberikan dua buku tebal yang menjadi referensi untuk tugas akhirnya.

"Kau ingin aku meminjamkan buku lainnya?" dengan segala kesibukan Sasuke, Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa. Pergeseran _schedule_ bimbingan siang ini membuat Sasuke tidak dapat mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan kota. Jadi, sebisa mungkin Hinata ingin membantunya.

"Tidak usah. Penelitianku sudah hampir selesai," Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke membelai pelan puncak kepalanya.

Tiga tahun ke depan, Hinata pun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Berada dalam situasi yang mengharuskannya untuk berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tahun keempat adalah tahun yang istimewa. Selain harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir, setiap mahasiswa juga disibukan dengan bimbingan, mengikuti _job hunting_ yang berlangsung pada April hingga Agustus, dan juga _part time job_ yang harus dijalaninya.

Terlepas dari segala kesibukan mahasiswa tingkat empat, Hinata hanya akan menganggapnya sederhana. Itu semua adalah proses yang harus dialami sebelum seseorang memasuki dunia yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata menghela napas perlahan kemudian melepas bingkai kacamata. Entah mengapa mengerjakan tugas matematika membuatnya merindukan sosok kekasihnya. Semester lalu, Sasuke masih sering membantu dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang dianggap sulit oleh Hinata. Terkadang pada akhir pekan, ia menginap di kediaman Uchiha hanya untuk meminta sang kekasih mengajarinya membuat makalah.

Tenten dan Sakura sebenarnya sering menasehati Hinata untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada sang Uchiha muda. Hinata kini bukan lagi seorang siswa SMA. Dan sifat manja seharusnya sudah mulai perlahan hilang ketika ia berstatus sebagai mahasiswa.

Hinata selalu menerima nasehat dua teman baiknya dengan hati yang terbuka. Hinata merasa senang ketika orang-orang yang disayanginya menunjukkan sikap peduli untuknya. Tenten dan Sakura akan selalu membantunya untuk belajar bersikap dewasa. Jadi ketika beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasuke meminta izin untuk fokus pada tugas akhirnya, Hinata dengan suka rela mengizinkannya. Ketika segala kesibukan telah berakhir, maka Hinata yakin Sasuke akan segera datang menemuinya.

Hinata menutup buku matematikanya. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam dan rasa lelah mulai menghinggapi kedua mata pucatnya. Hinata mengambil ponsel untuk membaca satu pesan yang dikirim oleh sosok lelaki yang sedang dirindukannya.

 _'Kapan kau akan memakai gelangnya?'_

Hinata memnggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia segera membuka laci meja belajar untuk mengambil sebuah _charm bracelet_ yang diberikan Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya. C _harm bracelet_ adalah salah satu jenis gelang yang sangat disukai oleh Hinata. Sudah cukup lama ia hanya menyimpan gelangnya. _Well,_ Hinata masih belum cukup memiliki keberanian untuk melingkarkan _charm bracelet_ pada pergelangan tangannya.

Kelulusan Sasuke hanya tinggal beberapa bulan dan Hinata tentunya harus segera mengambil keputusan. Hinata memang sangat menyayangi Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Namun untuk membina hubungan dalam ikatan pernikahan, masih banyak yang perlu Hinata pertimbangkan. Pernikahan bukan hanya untuk satu atau dua bulan. Dan bagi Hinata, pernikahan adalah ikatan yang akan berlaku hingga akhir kehidupan.

.

.

.

* * *

Membuat kue menjadi rutinitas akhir pekan yang selalu menyenangkan bagi Hinata selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Akhir pekan lalu Hinata membuat kue kering untuk Neji yang berada di Suna. Sama halnya Sasuke, Neji pun sedang disibukkan dengan segala kegiatan di tahun keempatnya.

Saat bimbingan karir di SMA dulu, Hinata sempat berdiskusi dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dengan latar belakang keluarga bisnis, Hinata tahu sang ayah sebenarnya mengingikannya untuk melanjutkan studi manajemen di Suna. Namun, kedua orangtuanya tidak akan memaksa. Jika Hinata memang memiliki minat di bidang lain, maka ayah ibu pun akan tetap mendukungnya.

Neji akan menjadi penerus tunggal bisnis retail keluarga Hyuuga. Keberadaan sang kakak tentunya membuat Hinata bebas untuk memilih masa depannya. Cukup Neji saja yang dipusingkan dengan mempelajari teori operasi produksi, _marketing, finance_ , dan juga _personalia._ Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk mempelajarinya.

Dua hari yang lalu Sasuke menyampaikan kabar gembira pada Hinata. Penelitian Sasuke sudah mencapai final dan diterima oleh dosen pembimbing pertama maupun kedua. Sasuke hanya tinggal menyiapkan materi presentasi yang akan ia sampaikan pada sidang skripsinya. Bukan hal yang akan memakan waktu lama, sehingga sore ini Sasuke datang mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata menyeduh teh dan menyiapkan satu toples _choco chips cookies_ yang akan dibawa ke kamarnya. Sejak kembali tinggal di Konoha, Hinata mulai serius mengasah kemampuan memasaknya. Dan beberapa minggu belakangan, Hinatalah yang secara rutin menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya.

Sasuke sedang menelefon ketika Hinata memasuki kamarnya. Ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja belajar kemudian ikut duduk bersama Sasuke di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai berbicara, Sasuke meletakkan ponsel di atas meja.

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celana yang juga ia letakkan di atas meja. Mata pucat Hinata memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan lelaki di sampingnya. Hinata tersenyum ketika telapak tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Merindukanku?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Selalu," Hinata merasakan bibir Sasuke mengecup lembut bibirnya. Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, dan Hinata mulai kembali merasakan ciuman hangat yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Ciuman hangat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke selalu membuat Hinata merasa tergoda. Ketika merasakan ciuman Sasuke bergerak menuju lehernya, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya adalah opsi yang selalu dipilih oleh Hinata.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa Hinata termasuk kategori _slow learner_ ketika harus mempelajari sesuatu yang baru. Jadi ketika semalam Hinata bersikeras ingin belajar menyetir mobil, jujur Sasuke merasa sedikit ragu. Menjauhkan Hinata dari segala situasi yang berbahaya sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sejak dulu. Namun, melihat kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata membuat Sasuke luluh.

Hinata mengatakan bahwa setelah memasuki dunia kerja, Sasuke akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk pekerjaan dari pada untuknya. Hinata tidak ingin selalu bergantung kepada orang lain, sudah cukup baginya selalu dimanja oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kini Hinata sudah beranjak dewasa dan ia ingin Sasukelah yang pertama kali mengakui kemandiriannya. Meski dengan perasaan yang masih sedikit cemas, Sasuke akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Jadi sabtu pagi ini, Sasuke akan mulai mengajari Hinata menyetir di kompleks stadion dekat taman kota. Melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat serius mendengar arahan, membuat Sasuke ingin menciuminya.

Bukan hal yang mustahil bagi Hinata untuk mendapatkan lisensi menyetir jika dia mau bersungguh-sungguh dalam belajarnya. Sasuke hanya perlu memberikan pengawasan lebih pada perempuan yang selalu ingin dilindunginya.

Lagi pula duduk di kursi penumpang ternyata rasanya tidak buruk juga. Dengan begitu selama perjalanan, Sasuke akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk memandangi wajah Hinata. Dan kesempatan untuk menciumnya juga akan selalu ada untuknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bong's Note:**

Halo, Minna!

Bong masih pengen lanjutin ini fluffy fic. Moga mggak bosan yah!

Terimakasih buat Minna yang setia banget nungguin bong update. Walaupun ternyata yang diupdate bukan fic yang diharapkan.

Gomen, bong masih belum bisa lanjutin fic yang lain. Chapter ini fluff-nya dikiiiit yah. Tapi moga Minna tetep suka karya bong. Oke, cukup sekian dan sekali lagi bong ucapkan banyak terimakasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Ketika mulai memasuki dunia kerja, terselip rasa bangga karena kita mulai melangkah ke dunia yang sebenarnya. Namun, _welcome to the jungle,_ rasanya Sasuke mulai memahami makna dari kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh sang ayah. Tuntutan disiplin kerja, harus dapat beradaptasi dengan rekan yang memiliki pola pikir berbeda, serta harus mempelajari hal-hal nyata yang tidak ada dalam kurikulum kuliah.

Dengan sekian banyak hal baru yang menyambutnya di bulan pertama Sasuke bekerja, tentunya ia harus mulai belajar me _-manage_ waktu agar kehidupan pribadinya masih menjadi prioritas utama.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau menjadi budak dari tumpukan berkas yang harus dipelajarinya. Menangani bisnis retail ternyata tidak semudah kelihatannya. Sasuke dituntut untuk memahami secara penuh tentang lingkup bisnisnya, cara strategis pengembangannya, serta manajemen bisnisnya.

Implementasi fungsi-fungsi manajemen secara terintegrasi juga bukan hal yang mudah untuk Sasuke pahami dalam waktu satu bulan saja. Sehingga jelas, ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu ekstra untuk memahami segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pekejaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Fluffy Love**_

 _ **By Kecebong**_

 _ **Special for Eternal Dream Chows**_

 _ **Disclaimer Naruto by**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

Ada rasa bersalah ketika Sasuke harus membatalkan janji makan siang besama Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang Hinata tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Namun, tetap saja Sasuke masih dapat menangkap nada kecewa pada suara Hinata.

Jadi ketika sore hari mendapati Hinata sedang tertidur di kamarnya, Sasuke merasa jika keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut, maka akan tercipta jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Dan kehadiran orang ketiga tentu bukan hal yang dapat dicegahnya.

Perhatian adalah satu hal yang sangat Hinata butuhkan, sementara pelampiasan kebutuhan biologis adalah satu hal yang harus Sasuke lakukan. Sebuah _feed back_ yang menyebabkan ketergantungan dalam suatu hubungan. Dan apabila mengingat keadaan yang demikian, terciptanya jarak akan menghasilkan sebuah retakan yang mulai terabaikan.

Satu ciuman lembut Sasuke berikan pada kening Hinata. Ketika kedua kelopak mata terbuka memperlihatkan mata pucat yang selalu dirindukannya, Sasuke berjanji akan segera me- _manage_ ulang agenda pekerjaan sehingga waktu kebersamaannya dengan Hinata tidak akan tersusik di hari-hari berikutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhir pekan ini cukup berbeda dengan biasanya. Bukan Hinata yang menghabiskan waktu liburnya di kediaman Uchiha, melainkan keluarga Uchiha lah yang berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam bersama.

Cukup menyenangkan melihat dua kepala keluarga saling membicarakan bisnis di ruang keluarga usai menyantap beberapa kudapan istimewa. Sementara para istri di ruang makan memilih untuk membicarakan evaluasi pesta amal yang sudah diagendakan minggu sebelumnya. Membiarkan para orang dewasa membicarakan lingkup dunia yang sedikit terasa asing baginya, membuat Hinata memilih untuk tidak bergabung dengan keduanya.

Hinata meletakkan beberapa gelas kosong di bak cuci piring kemudian mencuci kedua tangannya. Setelah memastikan kedua tangannya sudah bersih, Hinata merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Mau kubantu?" Hinata tersenyum saat merasakan Sasuke memberikan beberapa ciuman lembut pada leher belakangnya.

"Tidak usah," Hinata menolak dengan lembut kemudian membalikan posisi berdirinya.

Kedua lengan Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan Hinata untuk memberikan satu kecupan disana. "Kau sudah selesai?" dan sebagai jawaban, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mulai bekerja, waktu kebersamaan Hinata dengan Sasuke benar-benar tersita. Tanpa Sasuke bersamanya awalnya memang sedikit sulit, namun kini setelah beberapa bulan Hinata mulai terbiasa. Hinata tidak boleh menuruti ego semata, ia harus dapat mendukung setiap langkah yang diambil oleh kekasihnya. Pun tidak setiap hari dapat berjumpa, di akhir pekan Hinata masih dapat melampiaskan segala kerinduannya. Memberikan dan menerima afeksi sederhana maupun melepaskan hasrat yang membuat Hinata merasa amat dipuja.

.

.

.

* * *

Pekan sunyi di semester tiga, Hinata habiskan untuk membeli beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan untuk pesta pertunangan bulan depan. Jika boleh jujur, Hinata maupun Sasuke ingin agar pertunangan mereka hanya dihadiri oleh dua keluarga serta beberapa tamu undangan. Namun, musyawarah kedua keluarga lah yang memberikan putusan. Bertempat di taman dekat kompleks kediaman Uchiha, pesta pertunangan dengan tema _out door_ akan diselenggarakan.

Untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan menu makanan, dekorasi, serta hiburan akan ditangani oleh ayah dan ibu keduanya. Hinata dan Sasuke hanya perlu menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang sederhana saja. Kartu undangan, _souvenir,_ maupun busana pesta sudah diurus pada akhir pekan sebelumnya. Sehingga pekan ini, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya akan mengurus sisanya. Sepatu dan cincin adalah hal utama yang masuk ke dalam _list_ belanja mereka.

Memilih cincin yang cocok dengan _charm bracelet_ yang dikenakan Hinata tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Desain yang dipilih Hinata cukup sederhana, cincin platina dengan sebuah berlian sebagai tahtanya.

Sasuke menyarankan agar memilih sepatu yang tidak membuat kaki Hinata cepat lelah ketika memakainya. Hinata menyukai model _peep toe_ dengan _heels_ pendek, namun dengan warna semi _gold_ rasanya kurang _match_ dengan gaun _off white_ pendeknya. Jadi, Hinata lebih memilih sepatu yang dipilihkan oleh Sasuke untuknya. _Kitten shoes_ putih dengan aksen pita menggemaskan membuat kaki Hinata terlihat lebih ramping dan sangat cocok digunakan dengan gaun yang akan dikenakannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata harus mengangkat tumit dan berjinjit ketika ciuman Sasuke mulai bergerak ke lehernya. Ujung-ujung jari Sasuke menyentuh kulit punggung Hinata. Terasa hangat, sama hangatnya dengan embusan napas lelaki itu di kulit bahunya yang terbuka.

Hinata merasakan kedua kakinya lemas saat telunjuk Sasuke menarik garis dari leher hingga belahan dada. Ciuman Sasuke kembali pada bibir Hinata. Ciuman yang diberikan kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Sasuke semakin menekan tubuh Hinata ke dinding kamarnya. Sasuke memaksa perempuan di dekapannya membuka mulut agar dapat lebih merasakan, sementara tangan lelaki itu membelai paha di bawah rok kekasihnya.

Ada rasa senang setiap kali Sasuke melihat Hinata satu persatu mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Melihat bagaimana Hinata begitu mendambakan kehangatan darinya, juga merasakan puncak kenikmatan adiktif bersama.

Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menyangkal obsesi kenikmatan yang Hinata tawarkan. Pun dapat merasakannya di setiap akhir pekan, Sasuke merasakan candu yang menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Bukan hanya di akhir pekan, namun di setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Ide pernikahan adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang dapat Sasuke pikirkan. Ketika Hinata masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, Sasuke harus mampu menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran. Apapun jika untuk Hinata, akan selalu Sasuke lakukan. Hinata adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang paling Sasuke inginkan. Dan dapat memiliki Hinata bagi Sasuke adalah sebuah keberkahan.

.

.

.

* * *

Petunangan bulan depan akan menjadi langkah awal bagi Sasuke untuk mengikat Hinata secara resmi di sisinya. Menunggu empat bulan ke depan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan yang sebenarnya bagi Sasuke adalah hal yang sederhana.

Akhir pekan akan selalu datang menyapa dan Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu libur bersamanya. Jadi, bukankah saat ini hidup Sasuke sudah cukup sempurna? Dengan kehidupan karir dan asmara yang berjalan seirama, Sasuke tidak akan merasakan kekurangan apapun dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Bong's Note:

Halo, Minna! Bong ngasih lanjutan lagi (dan lagi) buat Fluffy Love ini, moga nggak bosan ya!

Gomen, bong nulis fic pas lagi pengen aja. Jadi, untuk Minna yang minta update-an mungkin bakalan kecewa.

Dan faktanya bong juga udah bikin Gina-san kecewa :'( gomen…. Di SHBF bong ga bisa ikutan. Banyak hal yang terjadi di akhir bulan Desember kemarin yang bikin bong sama sekali ga bisa luangin waktu buat mikirin plot fanfic. So, fic ini bong persembahkan buat Gina-san. Doain moga bong masih bisa bikin fic lagi ya :*

Dan terakhir, terimakasih buat Minna yang masih setia baca fic bong.

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
